charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Swiper The Fox
“ You're too late. „ ~ Swiper whenever he succeeds in stealing the object “ Oh, man! „ ~ Swiper when he fails to steal an object Swiper the Fox is a recurring character in Dora the Explorer. He will always try to steal an object from Dora and Boots (sometimes another character), either succeeding in the scheme, or failing. However, there have been a few occasions where he served as an anti-hero for the protagonists. Biography Swiper is a fox with orange and yellow fur and wears a blue mask and gloves. He is always an obstacle in Dora and Boots's adventures and he will try to steal anything from them (such as Dora's backpack). Whenever he shows up, Dora, Boots, and you the viewer, in order to stop Swiper from carrying out his task, must say "Swiper No Swiping!" Once this is done, he will snap his fingers in defeat and disappear (though there was this time he can't even get up due to being inside a hollow tree). However, there has been a few attempts where this pesky fox was successful in stealing. No matter, he does not necessarily keep the item he steals; instead he throws it away somewhere for Dora and Boots to look for it. Appearances Edit Swiper's pelt is primarily an orange burgundy creme, with highlights on his eyebrows, the top of his snout, undercarriage, and the end of his tail. His white eyes and black pupils are concealed behind a blue do-rag/mask, matching his gloves. Swiper appears in almost every episode. His first appearance was in "The Legend of the Big Red Chicken". The very first episode that Swiper didn't appear on was "Te Amo". PersonalityEdit Sweeper best described as sneaky thief who in many of his appearances, he bullied Dora and Boots by stealing one of their key items and tossed it among the said items' lookalikes to make their adventures difficult. But much like Robbie Rotten from Lazy Town, his presence in a children's show restricts his success and cruelty as a villain to the point of being mischievous trouble makers. Nonetheless, he is a true nasty thief who capable in succesfully stole key items should viewer, Dora, and Boots lowered their guard and their quest will abruptly comes into halt if he succeed, so it's worth to keep an eye on him. It's not explained when and why he started his career as pesky thief, as the writers didn't want to give Swiper a detailed backstory on his stealing because they thought the show would be cleaner that way. =Trivia= ---- ◾ Due to show's restrictions and mechanics that limit his villainy to stealing key items so he can hid them among their lookalikes as additional challenge for Dora, Boots, and viewer in their quests, Swiper is not considered a true villain, but merely mishievous antagonist who mean no harm to anyone. He's just sneaky who presented himself as part of the show's obstacles and other than that, Swiper reveal his good side on some episodes. ◾ The way he portrayed as challenge for protagonists is similar to the Bobo Brothers the mischievous monkey antagonists from "Go, Diego, Go!" and Robbie Rotten from Lazy Town (though Robbie more challenging than Swiper). ◾ Swiper has interacted with various characters to show his good side. ◾ When Swiper appeared on "Dora In Wonderland", his role was the Knave of Hearts. ◾ Swiper makes his return on the Dora and Friends episode "Return to the Rainforest", where he manages to swipe Backpack and Map from Boots as he is taking them to visit Dora and her friends in Playa Verde, only to end up to have them blown away by a strong wind, before he can hide them. After being confronted by Dora over his theft and explaining what happened, he joins Dora and her friends (past & present) in helping find Map and Backpack. ◾ Swiper doesn't want anyone else swiping from Dora but him. ◾ Swiper may have been raised by his grandmother. Category:Dora the Explorer characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:TV characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Children's Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Masked characters Category:Foxes Category:1990s Characters Category:1999 Characters Debuts